


Take Your Kid To Work Day

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: A fun idea @rocketbabe came up with which I brought to life. With Cassidy and Bella sick, Butch takes little Chase to work with him. Will he be discovered?Chase and Bella are Rocketbabe's characters from Rainbow Horizon
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 3





	Take Your Kid To Work Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/gifts).



The morning had not started well. Butch was balancing a crying Bella on his hip as he thundered about trying to locate some work papers. Houndour was barking at the postman and Cassidy could be heard throwing up in the toilet. His coffee had also gone stone cold. As usual.  
"Alright Bella! I will get you some medicene in a minute, will you please stop screaming in Daddy's ear?" He pleaded. "Houndour shut up!!!!!!"  
"Butch, Chase needs you to help him get dressed..." Cass called groggily as she finally exited the bathroom.  
"I've only got 1 pair of hands Cass!" Butch called back irritably as he opened the top cupboard and rummaged for the children's paracetemol.

"Where is the bloody Calpol?!"  
"It's up here...we gave some to Bella last night remember?"  
Butch ran upstairs, Bella still crying hysterically in his arms. Houndour had finally decided to quieten down and was now sat on the chair by the window watching out for any more suspicious individuals. Mightyena appeared with the papers in his mouth and taking care not to get them too drooly, dropped them on Butch's work bag. As his master came back downstairs he quickly petted the Pokemon's head.  
"Oh nice one Mighty! Where did you find those? You know what, never mind! Nothing surprises me anymore!"

Butch sat down on the sofa with Bella. The little girl nuzzled into him as far as possible, still whimpering.  
"Daddy I don't feel well..." she said sadly. Butch felt her sweaty little forehead and sure enough she was burning up.  
"I know baby... it's not nice is it? Here take this, it will help you. It's strawberry!"  
Bella opened her mouth and Butch gently spooned it inside. Cassidy had managed to make her way downstairs with Chase who was waving his t shirt and shorts excitedly.  
"Go to Daddy Chase, he'll dress you" Cass said weakly as she curled up on the sofa. Butch went to move Bella but she clung even tighter to him and started crying again. This of course set Chase off as well.

"This is ridiculous" Butch muttered as he helped Chase with his t shirt. "Arms up bud! That's it!"  
"There's no way i'm gonna be able to deal with both of them today" said Cass. "I can't even sit up for more than a minute without feeling dizzy..."  
"Oh man Cass I don't know what to suggest" admitted Butch. "I mean that medicene should make Bella fall asleep in a bit right?"  
"Maybe Chase should go with you" Cass suggested. Butch looked at her in horror.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous Cass! He can't come with me! I've got a ton of paperwork to do and you know if the boss finds out he'd go mental"  
"Well just keep him in your office! Give him your phone to watch or some colouring" Cass said. "Butch please! He won't be any trouble..."

Butch glanced at his wife. She was deathly pale and exhausted. He knew deep down she wouldn't cope with both of them and despite Chase being a good natured tot still required supervision. He looked over at his workbag and again to Bella who was still whimpering and pouting at him for putting her down.  
"Cass I can't..."  
All of a sudden an all too familiar sound came from the garden. Cass mustered all her strength to manage a semi evil smirk at Butch.  
"Ok, well you have a choice, you either take Chase, or Raticate!"  
"Chase get your shoes on!" Said Butch instantly. He glared at Cass.  
"Well played" he said.

Chase skipped out to the family car and started bouncing up and down excitedly trying the door handle. Butch pressed the central locking and Chase scrambled up into his car seat.  
"Chasey go work with Daddy???" he beamed. Butch couldn't help but smile at his son as he buckled him in.  
"Heh! Yeah you are buddy!" he replied. "Sit tight 1 sec!"  
Butch ran back to the house to grab Chase's bag. The Pokemon were all gathered and looked at him expectantly.

"Ok...Houndour you come with me. You can burn off some of that energy in the HQ grounds today. I'll leave Mighty with you ok Cass? Think Bella would like that"  
"Thank you" Cass said weakly. "Do you think Primeape, Drowzee and Hitmontop would mind staying too and doing some chores with Sabeleye today? I'm in no mood to argue with Raticate..."  
"Yeah no problem, they won't mind!" Butch said as he handed the 3 poke-balls over. "Just make sure 1 of mine is on laundry duty! You know what Sabeleye's like with that washing machine..."  
"Sure" Cass replied. "Thanks so much for this Butch, I owe you!"  
"Well i'm sure i'll think of a way for you to make it up to me" Butch smirked as he quickly kissed his wife and daughter.  
"Bye Bella! Be a good girl for Mommy!"

Bella's little brown eyes filled with tears and she began to cry, reaching out for Butch.  
"Daddy stay!" she sobbed.  
Butch's face fell. "Oh Bella baby I can't! I..."  
He was interrupted by Mightyena jumping up on the sofa and snuggling himself beside Bella. The little girl stopped crying and started giggling as she clung onto the pokemon.  
"Good boy!" Butch smiled  
At the opposite end, Cass gingerly lifted her head from the cushion and smiled.  
"Way to think on your feet with Mighty!" she said. "You better go, you don't want to be late!"  
Butch nodded. "Ok, hope you both feel better, love you!"  
He whistled for Houndour and together they sprinted back to the car. Houndour jumped up into the passenger seat and sat waging his tail eagerly. He had never ridden shotgun before!

"Heh! Daft mutt!" Butch laughed as he turned the key and started the engine.  
"Hang on, you can wear these!" he said as he reached into a compartment and put an old pair of sunglasses on the Pokemon. "There you go - cool dog!"  
Houndour barked and wagged his tail even more furiously. Butch had tried before with Mightyena but he had refused to keep them on...  
"Chase! What does Daddy say when we get in the car?"  
"Safety first!" Chase giggled.  
"Good job buddy!" Butch replied as he put his seatbelt on. He put the car in reverse before backing carefully down the drive and setting off towards Team Rocket Headquarters.  
________________________________________

Wendy was sat at her computer slowly losing the will to live. She was just coming through the end of an absolute stinker of a migraine but had too much work to even contemplate taking time off. The way the building was laid out, all staff had to walk through her office to access their own. This meant that anyone entering the building, she knew about it! Upon hearing a car pull up she glanced out of the window and then at the clock on her desk - 8:57am.

"Right on time Biff!" She muttered as she continued scrolling with her mouse. But her blank expression turned to horror when Butch walked through the door not only with Houndour out of it's poke-ball, but carrying Chase in his arms.  
"What's THAT doing here????" She spluttered.  
"That's not a nice way to talk about Houndour Wends!!!" Butch said. He reopened the exterior door.  
"Go tire yourself out in the gardens. Mondo's Poliwhirl and Diglett are usually out there somewhere and Cass said you love the Diglett".   
Upon hearing Diglett's name, Houndour bolted out the door and leapt over a nearby fence, bailing as she did so and landing with a crash. Butch facepalmed, he was far more used to the sensible Mightyena. Infact all of Cassidy's Pokemon seemed to be unhinged in 1 way or another.

"I didn't mean Houndour and you know it!" Wendy hissed. "Bob you can't bring the kids here! It's not a bloody creche!"  
"Hey look, Cassidy and Bella are both sick. They've got some sort of bug" Butch explained. "Cassidy wouldn't have been able to handle both of them".  
"Well this is what back-up childcare is for surely?" Wendy asked.  
"Like who???" Butch asked irritably.  
"You know the boss is gonna flip when he sees him right?"  
"Well he's not going to is he?! He'll stay in the office with me. Look Wendy, this is for Cass alright? Your best friend????"  
Wendy narrowed her eyes and with a jolt of her neck buzzed Butch through.  
"Fine!" She muttered. "But it better not make any noise, i'm recovering from a migraine!"  
Chase giggled and waved at Wendy as they walked through.  
"Heellloo" she said sarcastically in a baby voice. Butch shook his head.  
"It's ok Chasey, she's just jealous because she'll end up a saggy old spinster in a few years".  
"I heard that!" Wendy snapped as the door slammed shut.

Butch walked quickly along the corridor to his own office, keen not to be seen by anyone else. He opened the door, walked inside and closed it with his foot before finally placing Chase down.  
"Here we go then buddy, this is where your old man works! This is where I slave away every day to buy your toys!"  
Chase gazed around the office wide-eyed, taking it all in. He toddled around, picking up discarded pieces of paper as he went along.  
"Daddy's paper" he giggled.  
"Heh! Yeah buddy I really should organise my paperwork better should I?" replied Butch. "Right let's give you something to do... do you want to watch my phone?"  
Chase shook his head and pointed determingly at the set of highlighters on the desk.  
"Colouring!" he declared.

Butch set him up with the pens and a few sheets of paper. As he went to sit at his desk and begin working, Chase set about creating his masterpieces.  
"Right it's important you don't make any noise ok buddy?" he told his son.  
"Ok Daddy!" replied Chase.  
"Well that was easy!" thought Butch. "Maybe this won't be stressful as I first thought. Mind you Chase is pretty easy... I couldn't have done this with Bella".  
He glanced over at his son who was putting the blue highlighter through it's paces colouring a blue croc Pokemon.  
"Totodile again buddy?" he asked.  
"Yeah!!" Chase beamed.  
"You know if you want a starter water Pokemon it's Squirtle or nothing!"  
"Totodile!!!"  
"Guess we're moving to Johto then..." Butch muttered.

After about an hour or so, a call came through to Butch's office. The loud buzz made Chase jump.  
"Mummy???" he asked curiously.  
"No buddy, just stay nice and quiet for me" Butch said. He answered and spoke in a low voice.  
"Hello?"  
"It's only me..." came Wendy's voice. "What was your lunch order today? I suppose mini needs feeding too?"  
"Oh crap! Yes please Wends I completely forgot about his lunch" Butch groaned. "What are they serving today?"  
"Jacket potato. Usual toppings"  
"Ok... uh tuna mayo for me and cheese and beans for Chase please".  
"Cheese and beans?!" shouted Chase.  
"Yes Chase!!! Shh!!! No noise remember?" Butch hissed.  
"How has he been?" Wendy asked.  
"Fine so far... been doing some colouring. We'll see at the end of the day though..." Butch replied glumly.  
"Well rather you than me!" Wendy laughed. "Food will be up in an hour!"  
"K thanks Wend!" Butch said.  
________________________________________

As far as Butch was concerned, it was a very successful morning! Chase had been quite happy to do his colouring right up until the last half hour before lunch when he then decided he would take the phone after all. Butch had also managed to get a considerable amount of work done. All he needed to do that afternoon was to finish off a mammoth report.  
"Hungry Chasey?" he asked.  
"Cheese and beans???" Chase said.  
"Heh, yeah buddy, any minute now!" Butch promised him.

There was a knock at the door and Wendy called out quietly.  
"Just me Bob..."  
Butch opened the door and Wendy scuttled in with their lunches.  
"Bottle of coke for you and I found some apple juice for him". She gave the carton to Chase. "Here you go gremlin!"  
"Thank you" said Chase. Wendy managed a smile.  
"I must admit he does have lovely manners" she said to Butch. "I take it that's your doing?"  
"Pfft. Obviously!" he replied. "You know Cass - she has manners for no-one!"  
"Oh...just to warn you..." Wendy began. "The boss's Persian is patrolling the corridors today. If it spots Chase..."  
Butch nodded. "Don't worry i'll keep him out of sight!"  
"Alright, well I better get the rest of this lot delivered" said Wendy. "People don't have legs apparantly!"  
As she left the office, Butch failed to notice that she'd accidently left the door open... he pulled up a spare chair for Chase and unwrapped their lunch.  
"After this you can have a sleep ok buddy?" Butch said.  
"Kay..." Chase said, rubbing his eyes already.  
________________________________________

After they had finished eating, Butch found a couple of cushions and laid them at the foot of his desk along with his jacket. He closed the blinds and gently placed Chase down on the make-shift bed.  
"Yeah...sorry buddy, it was the best I could do. I don't want you to miss your nap though, your Mum would go mad! You have a sleep now yeah?"  
Chase nodded and scooped up his Father's jacket. It had the all too familiar scent of Butch - his favourite colongue and the faintest trace of cigarette smoke.  
"Good boy" Butch said. He returned to his seat and began typing away on the report.

Chase lay quietly still looking all around the room. He was a very tired little boy but he didn't want to sleep just yet! He wanted to explore this new and exciting place his Daddy came to every day. He rolled over onto his tummy so he could see out the door, but to his surprise a large cat was stood there staring straight at him!  
Having got his earphones in listening to some music, Butch had not noticed Persian's presence. His eyes were fixed solely on his computer, completely absorbed in his work. Chase got onto his hands and knees and crawled over towards Persian.  
"Cat!" he said excitedly.  
Persian yowled and walked a few paces down the corridor, away from Butch's office. Chase reached the door and managed to slip past without being seen. He then got to his feet and toddled after Persian.

"Cat-cat come back!" he said indignantly.  
Persian carried on and headed to the far east wing of the headquarters building. As it drew nearer to Giovanni's office it stopped and looked back at Chase who was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping up.  
"Cat-cat!" Chase said as he bravely reached up and petted the Pokemon. Persian yowled a little irritably, clearly not used to being manhandled by toddlers. It had no idea where this strange human kitten had come from!  
"Persian?" came a voice as the door to the office opened and Giovanni stepped out.  
"Enjoy your stroll my friend?" he asked. He then paused and stared dumbstruck at the little visitor Persian had brought back with him. Chase looked up and gave a shy little wave.

"A child? Now...how did you get in here? This isn't a playground... although...".  
Giovanni crouched down so he was the same height as Chase. The young boy beamed up at him.  
"You're Bill and Cassidy's son aren't you..."  
Chase looked behind Giovanni and spotted Persian walking inside the office.  
"Cat-cat!!!" he cried and hurried inside after it. He stopped and gazed around in awe at the well-stocked bookshelves and the fancy leather sofa in the corner of the room.  
"Well...come in?" the boss said, half bewildered, half amused. It was widely assumed by agents that he hated children. The truth of the matter was he didn't mind them. As long as they weren't screechy. Or sticky. Chase started pulling a load of books off the shelf with great enthusiasm and toddled back over to him carrying a book about water and grass Pokemon.

"Read it!" he commanded.  
Giovanni blinked at him. This child was so...unassuming. To many people Giovanni was the feared leader of Team Rocket, a powerful man and a master criminal. But to this boy it seemed, he was just another sap to provide entertainment. He took the book from Chase and walked over to the sofa. Chase followed him and climbed up, eager to turn the pages.  
"I must be mad..." thought Giovanni. "I knew I was losing my touch when that wretched Mewtwo got away..."  
Chase leaned over and turned the pages again when he felt Giovanni was being too slow. The boss cleared his throat.

"So young man... this here is..."  
"Squirtle!!!" Chase interrupted. "Squirtle into Wartortle and Blastoise!"  
"Uh yes that's right! Blastoise is very rare and powerful" said Giovanni. "Now you probably won't know this one as it's Johto native..."  
"Totodile!!" Chase piped up.  
Giovanni was stunned. "You know Totodile?"  
"Totodile Chasey's favourite!" Chase replied. Giovanni nodded, clearly impressed. He turned to another page and found an extract on the 2 types of Nidoran. He didn't say anything this time.  
"Boy....and girl" Chase said as he correctly identified them both.  
"Very good!" said Giovanni. "Now perhaps we should find your Father as I am certainly keen to hear the explanation for this!" He went over to his computer to save his work.  
"Cat-cat!" Chase said again, as Persian jumped up and settled down on the sofa. To it's horror, Chase crawled over and laid down beside it. This time however, Chase stroked it gently as he sucked his thumb. His eyes quickly grew heavy.

"Alright young man, come with me" Giovanni said. But as he approached the sofa he saw that Chase had fallen asleep whilst snuggled into Persian. He was still clutching the book in his tiny little hands.  
"Well then" Giovanni said softly.

"I guess we'll wait for Dad to come to us!"  
________________________________________

Back at the other office, Butch had finally come to the end of his long report. He checked the time - 4pm and sat back with a sigh of relief. Executive work was suddenly a step up!  
"Ok i'm done Chase. Chase? Time to wake up buddy! You won't sleep tonight otherwise".  
He got up from his chair and leant over the desk, only to discover Chase wasn't there! Butch scanned the room and suddenly noticed the door was wide open, then panic set in. It felt as though the room was spinning.  
"Oh shit..." he said. He sprinted from the room and started pacing the corridors in a desperate attempt to locate his son.  
"Chase?" he hissed as he tried every corner and empty room.  
"Oh god Ponch why weren't you paying attention?" he thought to himself. "Oh man if he's got down to one of the labs..."

After a frantic 15 minutes which seemed to be the longest of his life, Butch finally came to the far wing where Giovanni's office was. It was the only part he hadn't checked...  
"Chase!!!" he whispered. "Come out! This isn't funny anymore..."  
He came to a stop outside the boss's office and just as he was beginning to despair the door opened and Giovanni peered out with a vacant expression on his face.  
"Good afternoon Bill" he said.  
"Oh erm... good afternoon Sir! Uh it's Butch sir..." Butch stammered.  
"Indeed. You appear to be rather flustered?"  
"Oh!! Uh no no just stretching my legs. Just finished a big report so figured i'd get some exercise in" Butch replied.  
Giovanni nodded. "Yes it must be a challenge to juggle work and family life".  
"Like you wouldn't believe..." thought Butch. "Uh yeah it is Sir. But it's all under control..."

He started walking slowly back along the corridor, trying discreetly to check any side rooms once more as he did so. He did not realise the boss was still watching him.  
"Butch I can't help but wonder if you are looking for something?" he said.   
Butch turned around slowly. "Sir?"  
Giovanni said nothing but stood aside and beckoned Butch to come into his office. Butch felt his stomach sink as he trudged inside, then he spotted Chase and his heart nearly leapt out of his mouth! Chase was still sound asleep, curled up with Persian.  
"Am I right in thinking this little fellow belongs to you?" the boss asked. Butch felt the last remaining colour drain from his face.

"Sir I can explain!" he began. "So Cassidy is ill today and so is my daughter. She wouldn't have been able to cope with both of them on her own so I brought Chase to work with me but he was supposed to be taking a nap. I'm sorry Sir... I just had no choice..."  
Giovanni walked over to the sofa where Chase was sleeping and carefully removed the book he was holding. He offered it to Butch.  
"It would seem you and Cassidy have a clever young man there. He picked out this book hiself and was telling me all about Squirtle, Nidoran and Totodile".  
"Uhh oh...yeah um he likes Totodile" Butch replied. He hardly knew what to say next.  
"Did you say you'd finished that report?" Giovanni asked.  
"Uh yes sir! I've sent it across to Dr Namba. If it helps my case in any way it's actually been a productive day".

"Well in that case...why don't you take Chase home" the boss replied. "It's gone 4 now anyway".  
Butch looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure sir? I do apologise again..."  
"Headquarters is not a place for children Butch. Having said that, perhaps if similar circumstances were to happen again you could work from home if it helped. I'll let it go this once, only because I am very impressed with young Chase here. He will make an excellent Pokemon trainer one day i'm sure"  
"Thank you sir. And yes understood, I appreciate it" Butch said. He hesitantly walked forward and carefully picked up Chase. The young boy awoke and upon seeing his Father smiled and flung his arms around his neck.  
"Daddy!" he cried.  
"Right come on trouble, let's get you home!" Butch said. He carried Chase out of the office and as they left Chase waved at Giovanni. He raised a hand and nodded.

"Oh man Chase, we both could have got into so much trouble there!" Butch exclaimed. "Let go home and see Mommy and Bella yeah?"  
"My book!!!" Chase cried as he grabbed the picture book from Butch.  
"Oh crap... hang on Chase we need to give it back, it isn't yours!" Butch said. He walked back towards the office and knocked the door, despite Chase's grumpy, post-nap protests.  
"Back so soon?" Giovanni asked.  
"Sorry Sir, we seem to have your book" Butch explained, offering it back. Giovanni shook his head.  
"Consider it a gift" he said. "Have a good weekend."  
"Oh! thank you sir!" said Butch. He gave the book to Chase who giggled and clung onto it.

Wendy was just finishing packing up for the weekend when she spied Butch walk past with Chase in his arms. She went out to catch him, keen to find out how the day had gone.  
"Get much work done?" she smirked as Butch buckled Chase into his car seat.  
"I did actually!" Butch replied. "I had an excellent babysitter!"  
"Huh?" Wendy asked. Butch proceeded to tell her what happened. The young woman was shocked yet amused at the same time.  
"...so yeah i'm quite surprised I wasn't out on my ass" finished Butch.  
"Well i'd heard he does have a soft spot for kids, unlike me!" Wendy admitted. "Glad it worked out though".  
"Trust me so am I!" replied Butch. "Anyway i'll catch you Monday?"  
"No Friday. I'm on leave next week but i'm babysitting for you guys on Friday for your date night!"  
"Oh really? When was that arranged?" Butch asked confused.  
"Earlier this afternoon" Wendy said with a twisted smile. "After lunch... I texted Cass and volunteered. They are good kids Butch, you and Cass should be proud!"

"Oh wow thank you Wends! That means a lot!" said Butch. "Well see you Friday then!"  
"Yep!" said Wendy. "We'll have fun Mr Stinky pants won't we?" she said to Chase. "As long as your sister behaves!"  
"Chance would be a fine thing!" Butch laughed. He gave a wolf whistle and Houndour appeared with a face full of dirt and leapt into the passenger seat.  
"What on earth have you been doing mutt?" Butch cried. "Pestering that Diglett no doubt!"  
Houndour sat panting happily, Butch started the engine and backed out of his parking space.  
"Literally a mad house..." Wendy said pained.  
"Tell me about it" Butch said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way though!"

The end.


End file.
